The Lost Ones
Description The clan of the Lost Ones is a strange one, formed more due to necessity than any real desire to create a clan. Anybody is welcome to join this ragtag group of dragons, provided there is space, and may leave at any time they choose. Rather than having any specific purpose or ideologies, the clan is simply available to anyone who needs a place to stay for a night or a more permanent home. As a result the dragons in the clan vary wildly in personalities and appearances; sweet, innocent dragons who want nothing more than to make others happy live side by side with hardened, ruthless delinquents who could snap at the slightest provocation. Fortunately, everyone generally at least tolerates one another (although occasionally tensions do run high between certain members of the clan) and most of the more dangerous dragons simply wish to be left alone to live their lives as they please. This wish is usually granted in order to keep the peace, as long as they do not attempt to overstep their boundaries. Despite how it may seem, there is some semblance of structure within the clan. Many clan members specialise in a particular skill, and are happy to take on the challenge of performing this skill for the good of the whole clan. Unruly clan members are generally kept in check by one dragon or another, and though it may be a fragile peace, the clan has not yet descended into outright anarchy. History The Clan Founding Two dragons happened upon eachother near the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Both were young, barely adults, and both had made a terrible mistake that had led to them wandering alone, separated from their friends and family and helplessly lost. One starving and the other desperate for companionship, they made a decision which would benefit both of them. Together, they would build a clan, open to any dragon in need of a home. It was difficult at first. Tiamat had been alone for so long she was not used to company, and had no idea how to lead a clan. Abzu was useless at gathering, and was also reluctant to take up the mantle of clan leader. Neither of them could fight, so the clan was more or less defenseless against the Beastclans or even other, larger dragon clans which might attack. Fortunately, no attacks came and the only attention it attracted was from other lone dragons who wished to join. The arrival of Suryo from a friendly arcane clan brought some much-needed organisation to the small family, and Piasa's explosive entrance meant the clan was no longer defenseless against those who might wish it harm. Eventually, a group decision was made to relocate the clan to the Tangled Wood, since remaining in the Sea of a Thousand Currents dredged up painful memories for Abzu and Tiamat. Tiamat especially loved the new location for the clan, and felt for the first time that she had found her permanent home. Slowly but surely, the clan began to grow. New members arrived, and some of them found mates within the clan and started a family. Most of the resulting hatchlings left in search of adventure or fame, but some remained. Dragons came and went, and friendships were made and broken. Before the clan founders knew it, they were surrounded by a huge, loving family of dragons of all shapes, sizes, colours and talents. It was really quite overwhelming. Division of the Clan After the first year where everything seemed to be going relatively well, tensions that had been building for quite some time gradually started to spiral out of control. The true problems began when Ferric, the clan alchemist, vanished without a trace. Naturally, suspicion fell on Persephone, who was already feared throughout the clan and had a known dislike of Ferric. However, there was no way of proving anything, so business continued as usual, despite the growing unease. However many dragons were fearful for their safety, and left the clan. Sly, cunnning Loki, who had always made his distaste for Tiamat as a clan leader clear, saw this as an opportunity. He encouraged the fear, reminding everyone of the fact that nothing was being done about the potentially dangerous dragons in their midst. Slowly but surely, he gained a small following of dragons who believed he should challenge Tiamat for the role of clan leader. Although Loki decided to bide his time before doing anything drastic, a clear division became apparent in the clan. Some dragons preferred to remain neutral, or at least did not let their beliefs about who should be clan leader get in the way of communication with other dragons. Others were more stubborn, and remained fiercely loyal to one leader or another, even going so far as to refuse to speak to dragons who supported the wrong leader. Clan Members * Abzu (Advisor) * Alioth (Gardener) * Andromeda (Scribe) * Arc * Astral (Arcane Representative) * Azotz * Caramel (Baker) * Charged (Lightning Representative) * Chroma * Cyclonic (Wind Representative) * Drenched (Water Representative) * Foxfire (Hunter) * Glacial (Ice Representative) * Haemic (Plague Representative) * Haze (Flying Instructor) * Joker (Storyteller) * Kelp (Fisher) * Kor (Explorer) * Kuyo (Guard) * Kyrie (Warrior) * Lilith (Dark Mage) * Lithic (Earth Representative) * Loki * Lucent (Light Representative) * Ludocity * Magpie (Seer) * Mal * Morgana (Witch) * Murk (Witch) * Naktor (Hatchling Sitter) * Opaline (Shaman) * Ozone (Messenger) * Pele (Scavenger) * Physis (Librarian) * Piasa (Warrior) * Ryuujin (Salesman) * Sanguis (Healer) * Shina (Teacher) * Spark * Stygian (Shadow Representative) * Styx (Bodyguard) * Suryo (Second in Command) * Tarnish (Jack of All Trades/Mob Boss) * Tiamat (Clan Leader) * Toffee (Baker) * Venom (Alchemist) * Verdant (Nature Representative) * Wan (Priest) * Wisp (Hunter) Notable Former Clan Members * Amaterasu (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Cucio (Deceased) * Eve (Deceased) * Ferric (Deceased) * Nym (Exalted to serve the Icewarden) * Persephone (Banished from the clan, fate unknown) * Severin (Left to join a Lightning clan) * Thalatth (Exalted to serve the Icewarden) Category:Shadow Category:Mighty Lair